This is War
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: The war rages: Infected vs Humans. "He grit his fangs together in frustration as he saw the white-suited man fire a round of bullets on a small group of Common Infected. What right had he to destroy his people!"
1. Spying

**This is going to be a new short series I'm working on. It's in the perspective of a Hunter named Acheron. He's a silent killer =3=**

**If you guys want more, feel free to tell me, I need to get my writing juices flowing again!**

He watched the Survivors travel down the road, but he didn't follow them. He was supposed to be doing a specific mission, and being seen by the enemy would only result in failure; which he couldn't afford.

His hooded face followed them as they made their way down New Orleans's bloody and destroyed streets. He grit his fangs together in frustration as he saw the white-suited man fire a round of bullets on a small group of Common Infected. What right had he to destroy his people?

He crouched down on all fours, emitting a growl deep within his throat as he watched the group turn a corner into an alleyway. He crawled on top of a building from where he was and crouched on all fours, watching them make their way through the Common Infected. He looked up to see another Hunter like himself looking back at him from across the alleyway. He nodded, and the smaller hunter screeched and rocketed down, landing on the girl.

He grinned, showing his fangs, but that smile vanished when the trucker boy bashed the Hunter over the head with his baseball bat. He dug his claws into the concrete and gave another frustrated growl.

"No need to be angry, Acheron, we have plenty of soldiers to attack the survivors." Came a wheezing voice behind him. Acheron turned swiftly around to greet his general; a Smoker. Acheron dug his claws into the concrete more, scoring deep holes in it, "Rrr… but they just won't DIE!" He gave out a snarl as he emphasized "die".

The Smoker walked up next to Acheron as he watched the trucker survivor get tackled by a Charger. "You cannot let anger control you right now, Acheron. You're mission is clear; watch the Survivors' every move, and tell me where they are heading."

Acheron sat down, watching the Charger get lit aflame. He felt rage fill his being, "They have _FIRE_ bullets!" He was about to leap to the ground when he felt a strong hold wrap around his waist. He yelped and was pulled back. Damn the Smoker's tongue. "Stop being so" he coughed, "damn aggressive!"

Acheron bowed his head, "Of course, Chaos."

Chaos ducked low, seeing that one of the Survivors has turned toward the building tops. "Your time will come when you are needed on the battlefield, but all in good time." He coughed once again, this time hacking a slimy substance down below. "But for now you must be as silent as death."

Acheron nodded. "For now you must follow me, we are having a meeting." Chaos wheezed, walking the opposite direction the group. Acheron bowed his head and followed in pursuit of his general.


	2. Meeting

Acheron met the group in an old abandoned building. Dust flew in the air around him, and he joined his general's coughing and wheezing. A Witch was on the other side of the room, her arms around herself and her glowing yellow eyes staring down the new arrivals. Another Smoker stood up from where he sat in a chair. He had a scar sliding down his working eyes and he held a cigar in his mouth. "Bought time ya'll got 'ere!"

Chaos bowed his head. "My apologies, sir." Acheron had only heard of the powerful smoker. They had made him leader of the apocalypse because of his cunning intellect and sharp attitude. He was not one to take jokes well. He flicked the cigar out of his mouth, only to replace it with a fresh one.

The Witch eyed Acheron as they made their way into the room, and Acheron couldn't help but cast many glances at the quiet girl. The Smoker leader motioned for the Witch to come out from her dark corner and join them. In the room were also two other Hunters (both not as physically strong as Acheron himself) and a Spitter. Acheron recoiled from the hideous creature, and didn't look at her.

Acheron stood on two legs, but still had a crouch about him that made him look menacing. The Smoker leader put one foot on the chair and took a long drag from his cigar. "Acheron, what casualties of Special Infected have you counted during your watch?"

Acheron nervously looked up from staring at the dirt covered ground. "16 sir…"

The Smoker leader, known as Enigma, made a grunt deep in his throat and coughed wretchedly, throwing the cigar to the ground and smashing it with his foot. "16! How horrid! I thought our plan would work!" Acheron flinched from Enigma's harsh tone.

Chaos stepped in, trying to defend his most trusted Silent Killer. "Sir if I may add, one of the men had a grenade launcher…" He coughed harshly, beating his chest with an infected fist.

Enigma narrowed his scarred eye at his general and walked over to Chaos. The Witch flinched, forming back into the shadows where only her glowing yellow eyes could be detected. Enigma smashed a finger at Chaos's chest. "And what do you mean by that?" Chaos didn't look his leader in the eye, but looked ahead at the far wall, "I don't know sir…"

Acheron bowed his head in shame. It was his job to lead the party down upon the Survivors, and by what he's seen he was the only one to return alive. Enigma turned back around toward the other two hunters. The sat at attention, they're snarls held in as best they could.

"I think it's time to send in a Tank." Enigma wheezed. The room went silent. Everyone feared Tanks. They killed anything that was in their way, which is why Chaos never brought one into his battles. He used silence and tactics, not raw destruction.

Enigma looked back at Chaos and Acheron with a harsh stare. "Anyone object to my reasoning? Clearly the Survivors are getting stronger, and no Charger or Spitter or _Boomer_ could injure them enough to kill them."

The Witch made a soft sobbing sound but halted when Enigma turned to her. "Wish to say something, do we Luna?" The Witch bit down on her bottom lip, blood dripping from the harsh force she inflicted on herself. Although she was clearly stronger and faster than a Hunter or Smoker, she could not afford to attack him. She cast her glance to the Hunters who softly snarled at her.

"No sir." She whispered.

Enigma scratched the part of his head that still had hair and handed Chaos a whistle. "This will summon the Tank." He coughed loudly before he continued. "Once you blow the whistle…_run._"

And that was the end of that.


	3. Raining Bombs

The Spitter in the room left immediately after the leader left. The two Hunters snarled among themselves and followed their master out of the room. Suddenly, Enigma walked in again, another cigar nestled in his mouth, "Oh, and if you lose again…your Silent Killer will be _Tank_ meat."

Acheron gulped in, fear bubbling in his stomach…or was that puke? The Witch left slowly, sobs emitting from her as she left. Acheron followed his general in silence after the leader said what he had said. He wouldn't do it…would he? Chaos sighed, coughing as he let out a breath. "We have to kill at least one of the Survivors with this Tank…"

Acheron only nodded. He knew the leader wasn't lying when he said what he'd do to him.

They made their way silently across the street and into a diner. Some common infected were there, fighting amongst themselves. "Break it up, break it UP!" Acheron snarled, shoving one of them against the wall; which only made the zombie's head crack open and blood splat everywhere. The other zombie only gargled some gibberish language and stumbled away.

"Calm, Acheron. You know the Commons don't understand us. They are but drones in our army." Chaos mumbled, hiding behind the wall of the diner. He could hear the gun shots of the nearby Survivors.

"We should hide, Acheron." Chaos coughed, seeing the zombies around him get a little agitated. Acheron turned around right when he saw the Survivors turn the corner. They were a ways away, but they were coming up fast. The zombies around them all snarled and started running out after them.

Chaos turned around and started to sprint, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Acheron snarled, flying after his general. The Smoker general climbed up the side of the building and slid across the building roof as an explosion was heard far on the horizon. "WHAT IN THE _HELL_?" Acheron landed next to him, lifting his nose to the air.

Jets flew overhead, landing another bomb on the street far off. Acheron snarled, digging his nails yet again into the concrete, "They're _bombing_ us!" Another explosion was heard off into the distance and Acheron tensed up. Suddenly, Chaos pulled Acheron around to him. "Son, I want you to go to Enigma! Find him and tell him to start a huge party for you to lead!" He wheezed roughly, turning away from Acheron. "This is urgent and—"

As he was about to finish his sentence, a bullet flew up and dug into the side of his temple. Acheron backed up as Chaos stumbled up against the edge of the roof and, with another fire of bullets, plummeted to his death.

Acheron snarled, fleeing onto the other buildings at a rain of bullets followed his pursuit. As he flew across a bare alleyway, he saw the white suited man turn the corner of it and point his sniper right at him. Acheron screeched, twirling in midair as the bullet went past him, managing to graze the side of his stomach. _Fuck!_ Acheron thought, rolling onto the other building in a heap of dust. He coughed, blood squirting and streaking the rooftop.

He gripped the side of his bleeding stomach and leaped from building to building again. He looked back once at the place his general was shot down and grimaced. _Now_ it got serious.


	4. Under New Management

Enigma threw a chair to the side in a fit of anger. He wheezed again and turned to Acheron who was cowering behind the leader's table. "_HOW DARE THOSE FILTHY HUMANS KILL MY BEST GENERAL!_ " He snarled, pounding his fist on the wall that was splattered with blood. He turned around to Acheron again, his one eyes glaring through the smoke he created.

"Who killed him?" He snarled, his cigar falling from his dried, bloody lips. Acheron backed up against the wall, his body full of fear. "I'm not sure sir…I couldn't see down below in the streets without getting killed myself." He gripped the side of his stomach where the blood was coming out. He felt faint as he stood before the leader, and his breath was choppy.

Enigma noticed his strange behavior and knelt down, wrenching Acheron's hand from his wound. He narrowed his eye and growled, "Those bastards…" He turned around and dug into one of the drawers. He pushed away a dead body, someone who wasn't infected when they were alive Acheron noted, and retrieved a wrapping of bandages. He threw Acheron the roll, "Patch yourself up, my good man."

Acheron hungrily wrapped the bandages around himself, stopping the flow of his blood. Enigma grabbed a new cigar from the drawer of the cabinets. He lit it, and flicked some of the ashes onto the ground before he spoke. "This means war…" He cast a look of anger at Acheron. "I'll round up a party for you to lead against the Survivors when they get out of their safe house…we have to give them all we GOT."

Acheron stood up on his two feet, one of his eyes peeking through his hoodie, a glowing aquamarine color against the black shadows of his hood. "Me…lead another party, sir? What about what happened last time? I lost horribly to the Survivors." Enigma narrowed his eye more at him, leaning down a bit to meet his height. Acheron needed to hold his breath from the foul smoke that came from his mouth.

"Your general is dead…and as his trusted soldier, _you _will take his place." The leader coughed, pulling back to his full height. Acheron's jaw fell open. "M-me sir?" Enigma nodded, moving to the window and pulling away a blood-covered curtain. He nodded and turned around. "Yes, you are strong and silent…and you shall meet me in the trailer near the Survivors' safe house tomorrow morning."

Acheron stood there in shock. He was…a _general_! His mind whirled with the new responsibility he had. Then his dead heart ached, Chaos was a respected general, one of the best in the Infected. Now he was dead, slain by the Survivors. He curled his claws into fists and nodded to Enigma.

Enigma nodded back to him, "You are dismissed, _general._"

**As I made the second chapter of this I noticed the number of words in that one was "666"….. o.o**


	5. The War Begins

Acheron met the eyes of the Special infected out in the Park area. Jets flew by, dropping bombs on the distant buildings and causing the ground to shake more than when a Tank comes galloping through. Acheron had the weight of the entire army on his shoulders. He got onto his two feet, his glowing blue eye catching the attention of everyone. "Okay…I know all of you have heard about Chaos's death…and Enigma had ordered me to be the new General…this will be out last chance…once they get on that bridge that's _it_."

The Hunters were nestled in the front of the group, next the Jockeys, then Spitters, and lastly a group of smokers. The Chargers had already taken post near the Survivors' safe house. Acheron bowed his head. "This is our last chance."

The Hunters snarled softly to themselves and the Spitters gargled and slurred in response. Acheron pointed to a few hunters in the front row. "You guys stay to the building rooftops near the tower." His finger moved to the other group of Hunters, "You shall hide in the Park maze, along with a group of Jockeys!"

The Jockeys and Hunters growled in agreement. Acheron looked out at the Spitters and Smokers. "Spitters, hide in the alleyways, keep a distance. Smoker, stick to the rooftops along with the hunters!"

He grimaced…this was it.

Acheron took to the rooftops, and crouched down so his stomach brushed the rooftop. He stared down at the safe house grimly, his lips pulled back to show sharp canines. He looked up to see another Hunter nestled next to him and he greeted the company warmly. This may be the last time he feel safe. The doors opened and the hick walked out, followed by a burly black man and the woman and…._him_. The white-suited man. Acheron nudged the Hunter next to him. "That white-suited bastard is _mine_."

As they made their way toward the entrance of the park, Acheron made a motion for the other Hunters so move along the building tops. A smoker has moved a couple feet from Acheron and got his tongue ready.

"On my signal…" Acheron whispered. The Smoker waited until the hick got into range and shot his tongue out, wrapping around the young man. He yelled out, his thick accent drawling out in alarm. "_It's got me!"_ At the same moment, the hunter next to Acheron crouched down and snarled. He shot off from the rooftop and on top of the lady that came close to the young man that flailed helplessly.

The two other hunters crouched down, patiently watching until Acheron gave the signal. The Hunter down below was struck with an axe and Acheron turned away, hearing the hack of the Infected's head and the silence. The Smoker next to him fell back as a fire of bullets hit him in the head. He died instantly in a puff of smoke. Acheron pointed his sharp finger to the ground as the oldest male helped the girl up, signaling the two hunters to attack.

It was Acheron's plan to weaken them slowly, and near the end take them on full force. The two Hunters rocketed down to the ground, one of the taking the oldest man and the other tackling the hick to the ground. The white suited man shot down both and handed the lady a bottle of pills.

Acheron snarled in frustration. He turned his head as a large group of Common Infected snarled from the alleyway and ran toward the group of humans. They slurred in gibberish and puke bile dribbled from their mouths. To be honest, Acheron hated the zombies.

He scaled the rooftop, leaping across the alley and landing on the other side. The wound on his side made it hard, but he was able to get across fine. Acheron dug into his hooded pocket and pulled out a whistle. He looked around, nodded to the Infected hidden around the area, and blew into it.

The ground shook, and Acheron hid on the rooftop, his stomach clenching in fear. He heard the distant roar of the Tank.


End file.
